skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Most of the time we have rules to make the site more formalized and safe so they should be followed at all times. Every user here is expected to follow these rules, even if you are a user with some sort of special needs there is no reason for these rules not to be followed. Failure to comply by these rules may result in a block. Blocks will vary on severity. General Rules *Do not post hateful comments. You can criticize other users but never post anything hurtful or hateful. *Do not harrass other users. *Do not vandalize other users' pages. *Do not post spam comments. (This includes spamming in the Chat Room.) *Do not post comments that are offensive or discriminating. *No vilification. *No discrimination. *No hating on another user due to their opinions. *Do not start fights with other users. *Don't feed the trolls. Just report them and ignore them. *If you log in using an unacceptable username, you will be blocked without warning. *No spoiling anything in Skylanders Canon in comments and articles and if you are going to put spoilers then you must put a spoiler warning. Editing *No uploading photos or videos that are unrelated to Skylanders or this wiki. These pages will be deleted without warning. (This excludes pictures for your profile page. As long as they aren't inappropriate or too disturbing.) *No adding pages that have nothing to do with Skylanders. (Spin-offs and crossovers are okay.) *No adding inappropriate content that may disturb other users. (You will be blocked instantly if you do this.) *No vandalism. (Constantly editing other users' pages without their permission.) *No adding offensive photos. (Instant Block) *No swearing. (Instant Block) Skylanders is a family-friendly franchise, swearing would make this wiki look bad. *No making articles too violent. Once again, this wiki is family-friendly. *No adding fiction to others' articles without their permission before hand. *Do not post anything racist or sexist. (Instant Block) *No stealing ideas that have been taken eg. Titles, Concept,(Skylanders Adventure(s) is an exception as it seems to be a popular name.) *There is NO limit to how much content is allowed in your articles. Other users (including admins) do not have the right to delete content because it is too much. *Be sure to use correct punctuation and grammar in your articles. No one is perfect but please do your best to make sure your pages are clear and easy to read. If too many people complain that your page's grammar is so bad that it can hardly be read, then be sure to fix it before it ends up getting deleted. Copyright *Copyright is not just stealing ideas from big franchises, it is also copying ideas from other users. *Everything must be your own idea. (Exceptions are crossovers and the game title Skylanders Adventure(s) as it seems to be a populer name.) *No copying ideas from other sites or wikis. *No copying ideas from official Skylanders games. (Spyro's Adventure, Giants, SWAP Force, and Trap Team) The only exception is when you're creating Skylanders that fall under one of these groups. *No Plagiarism. Spin-Offs, Crossovers, and Separate Canons *Only mark a game as a a spin-off, crossover, or separate canon if it falls under one of those categories. *A spin-off is something that does not follow the concept of the main series. (Ex: Skylanders: Lost Islands and Skylanders: Battlegrounds are both spin-off Skylanders games.) *A crossover is when characters from one series meet characters from another series. *A separate canon can be any separate universe or reboot. (Ex: The console and 3DS versions of Skylanders are all seperate canons.) *MLP content is straight up not accepted on this wiki (with a few exceptions). We have another wiki for this. * Toy Lines (Eg. Skylanders Mega Bloks) are their own category. * Crossovers are not considered spin-offs. * Articles such as Spiderlanders are not considered crossovers. They are spin-offs because they are characters from Skylanders playing the roles of Spider-Man characters instead of the Skylanders meeting characters from the Spider-Man universe. Adminship and Other Roles *If your contributions have hateful comments or anything that violates the rules then adminship will most likely be denied. *Ask the Founder or a Bureaucrat to make you an admin. **'NOTE:' You must have an account to become an admin. *Do not beg to become an admin. This is saying things like, "PLEASE MAKE ME AN ADMIN!!!" This makes it sound like you just want the title. *Long residence is not a good reason of why you should become an admin. (21qmcgagin and BCtheBoss both achieved their adminships in only a couple of weeks.) *If you have achieved adminship, you have a strong expectation to follow these rules. *Although admins are users with granted rights, here is a list of rules that all admins are expected to follow: **Admins must not block any user without good warning. **Admins must not protect pages that are not their own. **Admins must not delete pages without permission. **Admins must not think they have power over everyone else. Admins do have a sense of power but must never control normal users. Admins are to serve as role models, not tyrants. *If another admin makes some changes and other admins, or general users, don't like it then a poll must be held. Dictating if the changes should be rolled back. *Admins shouldn't disable blocked users from editing their own talk page. Every user on here deserves some form of communication. However, if the blocked user continues to violate the rules or ignore admins' warnings then admins have the right to disable this feature. Blocks *If you break a rule on this wiki an admin will usually give you a warning not to break anymore rules. If you continue to break the same rule or more rules after the warning, then you will receive a block. **'NOTE:' If you break a major rule like swearing then you will be blocked instantly instead of receiving a warning. *If you still have access to your talk page after being blocked you can try to contact the admin who blocked you and try to reason with them. If your talk page has been disabled, then contact the admin on Community Central as a back-up. *You could try to ask the admins to reduce your block rather than remove it. As this is something they usually agree to. *Please note that if there have been problems with you in the past then don't expect the admins to go easy on you. Be nice to this wiki and its users will be nice to you. *If you ask an admin to unblock you more than once it will really start to get annoying. Take the conversation over to Community Central. *NEVER try to force an admin to unblock you. This will get you no where and could possibly extend your block. *If you are blocked, your name will be removed from the Achievements leaderboard. *No sockpuppeting. Blocked users sometimes create new accounts or even use IP accounts to evade their block. Please be aware that this is the worst thing you could do as it will result in your new account being blocked as well as increase the block on your old account, possibly even disabling it from all of Wikia. Category:Policy Category:Important